gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies Ate My Neighbors
Zombies Ate My Neighbors is the tenth game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. Playthrough Jon and Arin play the game co-op, as Zeke and Julie, respectively. After Arin dies, Jon plays the game solo. At MAGFest 11, Arin reveals that he often suggests that they continue playing the game, but they never have. According to a discussion on Taneo Dance Fever, the Grumps never continued the game because Jon never feels like continuing it, although he states in the episode that he may finally be feeling up to it. Several months later, the Game Grumps finally begin playing the game again, this time with the intention of beating the game, as opposed to seeing how far they can get without a game over. Episodes #An Underrated Gem #Maze Squirting #The Tension Rises #The Field of Death #Babe Ass Butt #Jon Goes Solo #Here She Lies #Giggily Googily #Giant Baby Game information Zombies Ate My Neighbors is a run and gun video game developed by LucasArts and originally published by Konami for the Super Nintendo and Sega Genesis consoles in 1993.One or two players take control of protagonists Zeke and Julie in order to rescue the titular neighbors from monsters often seen in horror movies. Aiding them in this task are a variety of weapons and power-ups that can be used to battle the numerous enemies in each level. Various elements and aspects of horror movies are referenced in the game with some of its more violent content being censored in various territories such as Europe and Australia, where it is known only as Zombies. While not a massive commercial success, the game has been well received for its graphical style, humor and deep gameplay. It spawned a sequel, Ghoul Patrol, released in 1994. In 2009, Zombies Ate My Neighbors was re-released for the Virtual Console to positive reviews. The player chooses between two characters, Zeke and Julie, or both in a two-player mode. They navigate suburban neighborhoods, shopping malls, pyramids, haunted castles and other areas, destroying a variety of horror-movie monsters, including vampires, werewolves, huge demonic babies, squidmen, evil dolls, aliens, UFOs, giant ants, blobs, giant worms, and the game's namesake, zombies. In each of the 55 stages, which includes seven optional bonus levels, the goal is to rescue the surviving neighbors by touching them, at which point a door opens that will take the player to the next stage.3 If the player does not find a neighbor fast enough, an enemy will kill them when touched, preventing them from being saved for the remainder of the game or until an "Extra Bonus Victim" is awarded. At least one neighbor must be saved from each level to progress to the next. The game is lost if the players lose all of their lives or if all of the neighbors are killed. Scoring points earns players neighbors to save and extra lives. Each level has at most ten neighbors, and each neighbor type is worth a different amount of points. There are various items that the players can pick up along the way. These include keys that open up doors, health packs that restore health, and potions with various effects such as increasing speed or temporarily transforming the player into a powerful monster. Players can also collect various types of weapons, such as an Uzi water gun, bazookas, lawnmowers, explosive soda cans, Popsicles, tomatoes, Silverware, dishes ancient crucifixes, fire extinguishers and martian bubble guns each with their own effectiveness against certain types of enemies. Category:Games Category:SNES Games Category:LucasArts Games Category:Konami Games Category:Shoot 'em up Games Category:Game Grumps Games